Hot, Hot, Hot
by Brookester27
Summary: A Triple Treble fic in which Beca is a complete tease and a total ass when the air conditioner ceases to work. Aubrey/Beca/Chloe. Triple Treble. Rated T for language.


**Another Triple Treble! I've gotten some pretty positive feedback on my other TT oneshots and some people want another, so here it is!**

**Just a side note, any posts of mine are going to be much more sparse considering school has started and I have soccer practice for three hours after school. I have no time to write. Like, at all. So I'm sorry if you're reading my fic 'Hit In the Twinny Twin Twin'!**

* * *

The sun's rays blared through the open window and illuminated the three bodies tangled together on the bed. Their sleepwear stuck to their skin with perspiration, despite the fact that they were still peacefully sleeping, one of them even snoring obnoxiously loud. The tallest of the three rolled over and groaned as her green eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What the hell?" muttered the blonde. She tugged at her damp shirt. Why was she sweating so much? Aubrey turned her head to gaze at her girlfriends. She paused for a moment to admire the way their fiery red, chocolate brown, and sunny blonde locks melded together on the pillows before she jabbed the hip of the person closest to her.

"What do you want?" Beca grumbled, turning her head to face Aubrey but not opening her eyes.

"Did you turn off the air conditioner?" Aubrey asked.

Beca lazily opened her eyes to reveal the stormy blue hue of her irises. Her nose scrunched as she yawned. "I never turned it off, babe. Why do you ask?"

"Because we're all sweating to death and it's basically over a hundred degrees in this room alone."

The small brunette rolled onto her back. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Aubrey joked. "Now get up and go check the air conditioner."

A whine escaped from Beca's mouth, causing the redhead beside her to stir and deep pools of cerulean blue joined in the stare-off between stormy blue and forest green. Chloe grimaced and sleepily fanned her face with a hand.

"Why is it so _hot_?" Chloe complained.

"Our damned air conditioner probably broke. I told you that thing was a piece of shit," Beca answered.

"Go check it."

Beca rolled over the top of Aubrey to reach the floor, their sweaty skin sticking together as the brunette smiled cheekily at the blonde. Her bare feet made contact with the hardwood floors and she stood. "God, it's so hot." Without a moment's hesitation, she peeled her shirt off and her sleeping shorts soon followed, leaving her in just her undergarments.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aubrey demanded, though she wasn't complaining. Beca had a rather taut and toned stomach and the blonde always enjoyed gazing at the dark ink decorating her pale skin.

"It's much too hot for clothes," Beca answered with a wink. "I suggest you do the same before you drown in your own sweat." And with that, she walked out of the bedroom to carry out her original intentions of checking the presumably broken A/C.

Chloe grumbled under her breath, something about how Beca was such a filthy tease, before rolling out of bed and stripping just as the brunette had done. Aubrey grabbed her phone from the bedside table and checked the time. _7:43_. Her nose scrunched. That was much too early for a Saturday morning, even for Aubrey Posen.

"Yeah!" came the faint sound of Beca's voice. "This piece of shit is definitely not blowing any cold air into this goddamned house!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. Beca's vulgar vocabulary hadn't improved in the four years that the three of them had been together. If anything, it only worsened and she sometimes went through the whole book of swears in one breath. The brunette could probably reduce a grown man to tears if she so desired.

"Do you _have_ to swear?" Aubrey shouted out, knowing that Beca could hear her.

"Obviously," Beca said as she appeared in the doorway. A teasing smirk decorated her lips and she winked again before disappearing again.

Aubrey pulled herself to her feet, grimacing at the way her clothes stuck to her body. She peeled her clothes off and tossed them to the side. The blonde instantly felt loads better with the ceiling fan gently blowing onto the heated skin that would normally be covered.

"Come on, Sunshine," Chloe said, who had also stripped down, and started to follow after Beca. "There's no need to hang around in the sixth circle of hell."

The two of them padded barefoot out of the bedroom and through the hallway to the living room, where Beca was currently turning the ceiling fan on to its highest setting. She looked up when they entered the same room as her. A cheeky grin spread across her face.

"Well," Beca started, "I'm going to get myself some freezing cold water. Do you two want anything?"

"Oh! I want lemonade and a popsicle," Chloe answered.

"Cold water," Aubrey said nonchalantly.

"How cold?" Beca asked sarcastically, knowing it would annoy her girlfriend, but little did she know that Aubrey had the perfect comeback.

"As frigid as your love life."

Chloe snorted as a look of surprise flitted across Beca's face. The brunette clearly wasn't expecting that. Beca finally chuckled before disappearing to the kitchen to grab all that was requested. Aubrey, still smiling smugly at her little jab, flopped onto the couch and sprawled out. The redhead rolled her eyes before collapsing beside Aubrey to wait on her lemonade and popsicle.

"What flavor do you want, Chlo?" Beca asked from the kitchen.

"Grape!" Chloe answered.

"Ew, don't get grape," they heard Beca say. "It doesn't even taste like grape. It tastes like death and the tears of small children."

"Then get me a root beer one!"

"Those taste like road kill."

Aubrey stifled a laugh into one of the throw pillows lying around as her girlfriends bickered over what popsicle didn't taste like dead animals or tears. Beca finally deemed the cherry popsicles to be tasty enough for her redheaded girlfriend and had brought all the drinks and the popsicle. Chloe was suckling on the melting flavored ice like she was three years old again and seemed to be thoroughly loving the cherry flavor. Aubrey sipped on her water that was 'as frigid as Beca's love life', occasionally throwing a wink in the direction of the small brunette.

"It's hooooooot," Beca complained as she held her cold cup to her forehead.

"I would've never noticed," Aubrey replied sarcastically.

"You two need to act your age," Chloe reprimanded with her lips and teeth colored red from the popsicle.

"Says the one slurping on a popsicle!" Beca exclaimed.

Aubrey grinned as Chloe pouted. The blonde leaned over and kissed Chloe's pout, making an appreciative noise in the back of her throat when she tasted the artificial cherry on her lips.

Beca smirked. "You two enjoying yourselves without me, eh?"

Chloe turned and leaned her head against Aubrey's shoulder as she continued eating her popsicle. Aubrey smirked at the brunette and said, "I'm very much enjoying myself." The brunette rolled her navy eyes, propping her feet into Aubrey's lap and wiggling her toes. Aubrey screwed up her face. "Your feet are sweaty."

"That's what happens when _someone_ decides a fucking air conditioner from ancient times would suffice," Beca retorted, shooting a pointed stare at Chloe and poking the redhead in the gut with her foot.

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed. "Don't you go blaming this on me!"

"God, it's too hot to argue over whose fault it was that our shitty air conditioner broke," Aubrey grumbled, sipping at her water. Beca, eyes lighting up at the opportunity, smacked the bottom of Aubrey's cup which sent the freezing water and ice flying, ultimately landing on the blonde. _"Holy fuck that's cold!"_

Beca cackled gleefully as her blonde girlfriend leapt up and started shaking the water from her body. "You feeling better?"

"I feel like I'm going to fucking skin you alive!"

"Oh shit!"

The brunette took off running in the direction of their bedroom with Aubrey hot on her tail. Chloe, who was used to this kind of behavior, remained sprawled on the couch as she continued to leisurely suckle on her popsicle. It was just a normal day at the Beale/Mitchell/Posen household with the usual teasing, swearing, and their second favorite activity of messing with Beca. That was always fun.

* * *

**So... yeah! I don't necessarily like how it ended, but who knows, you guys might. And I'm pretty damn sure that you dirty little birds know what their all-time favorite activity is... *insert overly exaggerated wink here***

**You guys can send me prompts for any ship you want and I'll get to work on it as soon as I possibly can. I'm very flexible with what I write, but I've been horrible at writing ships that are canon and some ultimately come out better than others. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading seemingly everything I write and for sending me all your lovely reviews and PMs! Your messages boost my confidence in writing and I really appreciate your support. I don't think I can tell you guys how important it is to me, but thank you a thousand times over again.**


End file.
